This invention relates to inflatable cushions. One application of inflatable cushions is for people who sit for extended periods of time, such as wheelchair users. After extended periods of remaining seated, a person""s body will commonly become uncomfortable and sore, and might even develop bedsores. The weight of the seated person""s body is typically supported only at a limited number of points creating pressure points on the body, which can become painful and sore over time. This problem can be alleviated by seating the person on an inflatable cushion that has been inflated enough to provide support, but not so much that the cushion can""t conform to the shape of the seated person""s backside and legs. It is this conformability that allows the person""s weight to be distributed more evenly over the entire surface of his backside and legs that is in contact with the cushion, thereby eliminating painful pressure points.
In the prior art, an inflatable cushion would have commonly been inflated fully, then allowed to deflate somewhat while a user sits on it. When the user thought sufficient air was released, a valve would have been closed to prevent further deflation of the cushion. The amount of deflation would have been determined by a judgement call of the user. The problem with this method is that the results are very inconsistent. Over-inflation of the cushion does not provide the needed conformability, while under-inflation does not provide enough support. A need exists for a cushion that allows a user to consistently and easily deflate an inflated inflatable cushion to an appropriate height to provide the needed support and conformability.
An embodiment of the invention is an inflatable cushion having an inflatable bladder. The inflatable bladder has a support positioned therein and a valved exhaust tube in fluid communication with the inflatable bladder. An indicator is coupled to the exhaust tube for indicating when fluid is exiting the exhaust tube.